Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFP means any of the forgoing.
MFPs are typically provided with a fixed set of functions that are available to device end users. In addition to printing, copying, scanning and e-mailing, the device may add further options. Copying or printing may involve hole punching or stapling. Printing may be in black-and-white, or in color. Scanning may be to an image file or to a text-inclusive file via optical character recognition. These, and other options, are typically selectable by device users via a user interface, such as a touchscreen display integrated into an MFP.
While MFPs are powerful business tools, there are many document handling needs that are still performed by humans. Human interaction can add delay. For example, if a particular individual employee is needed, that person may be out of the office or busy with other, perhaps more pressing matters. If a needed person is not an employee, then an outside party must be brought in. This may require supervisory approval and can add further expense and delay. Even if a particular, outside individual has been pre-authorized and added expenses accounted for, that person too may be unavailable when needed.